Not Going to Get Us
by duo7700
Summary: The Guys in White are finally led by competent individuals. Better yet, they know the locations of Danny and Dani. Pre-PP.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by "Not Going to Get Us" by t.A.T.u**

**Danny Phantom is not, I repeat, not mine. The plot is, however.**

* * *

><p>They came in the night. If my room were not at the end of the hall, I would have been captured. We watched as they broke down the door to Dani's house, my aunt's, actually. She was one of the select few who knew about us. My parents are no doubt learning why the Guys in White used a battering ram on the front door. I cannot even fathom what is running through their heads as the Guys in White tell them that I am public enemy number one and Dani, their mysterious adopted niece is public enemy number two.<p>

Dani and I have running for three days. Three hunger-filled days on the run. The sun is setting as we reach civilization, just outside Washington D.C., to be precise. Vlad was nice enough to lend us his penthouse. For once, both of us were thankful to Vlad, who allowed us to stay there, with no immediate strings attached. Both of us had voiced our concerns over it, but our hands were tied. This place was, seemingly at least, a safe haven. Vlad's insane paranoia led him to create multiple shell companies, one of which owned this place.

"Easy enough to find," Dani said as we flew downwards, spying the large billboard with Vlad's face plastered on it.

"I just worry if it will be easy for them to find," I yelled over the rushing wind, just as we flew through the roof.

Dani changed back, "We'll at least have time to eat, sleep and shower."

I changed back as well, "Hopefully. Just to be safe, I'm going to start cooking while you're in the shower," I told her. As she turned to find the shower I told her, "I'm going to make some food to go, as well." She merely nodded and turned the corner into the bathroom.

I went to work, making an exceptionally large meal of chicken parmesan. So easy, even a Fenton can do it. I put the last batch of chicken into the frying pan as Dani walked in, "The sauce is in the microwave, I just used one from the jar. Cheese is in the lower right drawer. Just broil it."

She nodded, "And the to-go food?"

I pointed at the freezer, "Feel free to make more."

I ran to the shower, letting my clothes phase through my body. The warm water washed away days of dirt and dead bugs from my hair. I couldn't help but notice that my favorite shampoo and body wash were in there, alongside the products I saw in Dani's bathroom whenever I visited her. Really creepy, Vlad. But, your shower is so comfortable, I'm willing to forgive you. I dried myself, then I realized I had no clean clothes. Dani knocked on the door as I picked up my dirty shirt, "He put clean clothes in linen closet."

"Umm… which way is that?"

She sighed, "Through the wall with the Packer's flag."

I mumbled thanks and phased through the wall. I was now standing in the hall naked. I quickly opened the door and put on the boxers, which were a size to big, but made me thankful that Vlad didn't know what my size was. I put on the jeans and took the shirt with me as I walked towards the smell of done food.

"You forgot to do the pasta," Dani told me as I sat down at the table.

I grabbed a couple of pieces of chicken as she got her pasta, "Sorry, I got distracted while making our carry out."

Dinner passed in complete silence. Talking to someone three days straight, of course, would probably lead to silence. We put our dishes in the sink, ran some water, and said good night to one another. I let Dani have the king-sized bed while I took the full in the guest room. The room looked as though it was used rarely, if ever. Nevertheless, I feel asleep as soon as I laid down on the dust bed.

I was awoken by the voice of my mother, or at least a computer mimicking her.

"Honey asked me to inform you that they are coming," the hologram said. I stared blankly, my tired mind still trying to understand why I wasn't in my own room, "He said that there are three bags beneath the bed in the master bedroom. He wishes you both luck."

The hologram disappeared and I heard Dani's voice echo throughout the apartment, "Danny! They're coming!" I finally processed the information and went ghost. I flew to Dani's room and saw she had already grabbed the bags. She tossed a blue duffel at me, then a black one. She held the green one, ready to fly away, when the hologram of my mother appeared once again, "Dear has activated the self destruct mechanism, it would be wise for you to become intangible."

We shared a fleeting glance before going intangible and phasing through the walls. On the street below, agents began pouring out of a white van. They reached the sidewalk before an explosion sent debris down upon them, several agents fell to the ground, while the rest likely suffered cuts from the falling glass.

We flew for a few hours. We stopped in the middle of a forest, checking out the contents of the bags he gave us. Clothes, for her and me, toothbrushes and toothpaste and several cell phones, all with his number preprogrammed in. Luxury items were sparse, we each had an iPod and an e-reader preloaded with thousands of books. Best of all, we had sleeping bags. Dani also had some… personal items; those may have been the best thing in her eyes.

More importantly, the black bag was full to bursting with MREs, a water purifier with filters, a solar panel with charging adapters for the phones and multivitamins. In one of the side pockets, there were several bottles of antibiotics while the pouch next to it held painkillers and syringes. There was a note with the antibiotics informing us that the e-readers contained the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems.

I let out a sigh, "He gave us all that, but no toilet paper."

"I know. We'll have to steal some when we get to a town," Dani said as she unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Dani, we can't steal," I told her, setting up my own bag.

She laid down and looked up at me, "We'll have to eventually. It isn't the best thing in the world, but people are after us," her voice lowered into a whisper as I laid down on my own bag, "We can't use our debit cards, they'll trace us. We can't pay for anything unless we steal money or risk getting a job."

I stayed silent for a while. We had noticed that most towns had our faces plastered all over the place. A job was simply out of the question, as was stealing cash, obviously. "We steal only what we need."

She replied, but I could not hear her over the dulcet tones of Elvis Costello as I drifted of to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of vomiting. I looked over and saw Dani doubled over, emptying the contents of her stomach into a stream turned ditch. I walked over to her, "Dani, you okay?"

She spit and turned to face me, "Danny, I think I need to tell you something."

I looked at her quizzically, "Okay," I replied slowly.

She turned to face the ground again, "Well… I'm pregnant."

I stared blankly at her, "Say what now?"

She sighed as she stood up, "I. Am. Pregnant."

The words echoes throughout my head, "Oh…"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is definitely short. I want to answer some reviews, before we get on with the show. First, however, let me thank all of those who reviewed.**

**To nearly every reviewer: Your answers are in this chapter. I think they are, at least.**

**To those who desire reactions: You will get them shortly.**

**Corona - I planned on it, but forgot to include it in my outline. If it were not for you, I would have forgotten. Thanks!**

**A couple of you asked about age: Danny and Dani are each, legally, at least, about 17. Read on for more details.**

**That includes those who did not ask. Go on, read!**

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?" I stared in disbelief at my cousin, "You're only three or four!"<p>

She scoffed, "Technically, yes, I am," she flicked her bangs out of her eyes, which started had glowing a dangerous green, "But I was born a teenager!" She grabbed a water bottle I assume she filled while I was still asleep, "I have urges!"

I had no response to that. I have had urges too, but I had the internet. The closest thing to a computer my aunt owned was a typewriter. Finally, after several minutes, I found some words, "Do you at least know who the father is?"

She nodded, "Eddy Edmonton. We went to junior prom together."

I knew Eddy was a good kid, I had played with him a few times while at my aunt's place. Hard working, but a few logs short of a cabin. I calmed down considerably, knowing that she had not just had sex with a stranger, "We need," I grabbed something from my pockets, "To find an OB/GYN for you."

"Where are you going to find one versed in halfa anatomy," she said before identifying the object in my hands, "The Infi-map."

I held the tattered parchment in my hands, which immediately showed a path, "I'll pack up," I said as I tucked the paper into my back pocket, "You grab an MRE."

Within 30 minutes, we were in the air, heading towards a portal that was in the outskirts of a small town. We headed through the portal and I smacked into a wall. I looked up and saw a sign, "Doctor Mason Andrews, OB/GYN". That is an odd name, for a ghost, of course.

Dani's eyes opened wide, "That's the guy that was the president of the American Gynecological and Obstetrical Society!" I did not even know they had one of those.

"The doctor will see you now," a blonde nurse in an out of date uniform said, seemingly materializing before Dani, "If the father is here, he is more than welcome to tag along."

"Um... my cousin brought me here," Dani said, pointing at me as I got up.

"He is welcome," the nurse walked away, Dani and I following a few feet behind.

The nurse stopped and motioned for Dani to sit, "I need to take your vitals, seeing as you are a halfa."

"I think that is all good," the nurse said, "It's been a while since we've had a living patient."

We were seated in a nice sized exam room.

"Miss Fenton, I was wondering when you'd come," the doctor said as he entered the room, pulling a clipboard out of thin air. How incredibly creepy, he knew she was pregnant.

"Yeah… How did you know I was pregnant?"

He chuckled softly, "I know when all ghost children are conceived," he turned to Dani, pulling a stethoscope from his shirt pocket, "Took me a bit longer, and seeing as your baby is only one-quarter ghost."

Still creepy, no matter how he justifies it.

He pulled a sonogram machine from the corner of the room, "Not much call for these with ghosts," he commented, "Technus whipped this one up special though."

"T-Technus?" Dani looked at the machine in fear, "He and I don't get along."

"Don't worry, Technus wouldn't harm an unborn child," he squirted some gel onto Dani's stomach and pressed the device to her abdomen, "He can barely hurt anything. The ghost has a good heart."

An image appeared on screen, "There we are! The little guy or gal, seems to be doing just fine. The circulatory system is doing well, the ectoplasm channels are just starting to develop," he pointed at some light blue in the image, "If you look just a bit there," he pointed at dark purple, "That is his core, a ghost heart, I guess you could call it." He looked closer, "Might be an ice core or an electrical core," he put the machine aside as he handed Dani a towel, "You'll know if you start feeling colder or if you get static shocks more often."

Dani nodded while I blurted out, "You can tell that from that crappy picture?"

"Trust me son, I've been doing this for a while," he sighed, "Technus built this machine to my specifications and the man is good at what he does."

Dani thanked the doctor and dragged me out of the room, "Wait!"

Doctor Andrews floated after us, "I want to see you back here in three months."

Dani nodded and, upon seeing no receptionist, asked the nurse, "Do I make a follow-up with you or…"

"All appointments are made automatically," she stated in a tired tone, walking away to get another patient. I followed Dani out of the office, where I realized where we were, about 10 minutes away from Pandora's island.

"Congratulations Dani," let us find a good place for that baby to live.

The mission had gotten more difficult. We needed to get away from the Guys in White not only for us, but also for the baby.

"Awesome," I said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions answered? Awesome, good, great.<strong>

**Questions not answered? Send me a message and I get back to you on it.**

**Jazz will be up next.**

**Please, for love of all that is fluffy and adorable, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slightly longer this time, but not by much. I'd like to thank VampireFrootloopsRule, phantomgirl01 and sapphireswimming.**

**Are you ready for the next installment of "Not Going to Get Us"? Then read on.**

* * *

><p>"Little brother, I wish you could come home," I said as I stared at nothing in particular in the sky before pulling a new little book out of my desk and grabbing a small, blue and steel gray pen.<p>

The Guys in White had left a few days ago, taking nearly everything in the house with them. They even took with the Ops Center. They even took the _emergency ham_ too. The worst part, I think in the eyes of mom and dad, is they stripped the lab bare. Well, as much as they could, anyway. The Portal refused to budge. Mom had theorized that it would not move because it has taken on spectral qualities. I suppose that means that an inanimate object haunts the lab. The Fenton house has no chance of ever being normal again.

Sadly, they filled the Portal with some sort of ectoranium cement. The Portal's low hum is no longer present, causing an eerier silence to permeate the already eerie lab. Dad wept as they killed his most amazing invention to date. I think that he still cries, late at night in the lab. No doubt, he also is trying to figure out how best to free his third child. It does share his blood, sweat and tears, after all.

Mom is another story. She brought home a ton of garage sale… rejects on Saturday. She locked herself in the lab for hours at a time, secreting her project from even dad. Dad and I have been trying to guess what she is doing. The top ranking theories are a new ghost shield to replace the one that they pulled unceremoniously from its bracket on the roof or a new ghost portal. My money was on the portal.

I think, perhaps, that what bothers me the most about mom is her silence. She has not spoken since the night they came. She yelled for a good part of the evening, refusing to answer all questions they fielded while asking her own. Her shouting peaked as they carted away a decade of research and innovations in the field of Ectology. Dad attempted to stop them, obviously, but stopped when he realized how close he was to being tossed into federal prison.

Interestingly enough, Vlad stepped in to _help_, not just us, but Aunt Alicia, too. I took her aside and asked how Dani was. Aunt Allie said that Danny left with Dani, mere minutes before they showed up at her cabin. Aunt Alicia was one of the select few that knew Danny's identity, out of necessity, more than anything else. She was shocked when Danny and Dani transformed before her, but she understood. Dani was genetically her niece. Her niece had no parents she could really call her own. I suppose mom's sister does have some maternal instincts, despite the many times she said she never wanted kids.

I think Danny was fortunate that he had decided to tell mom and dad. I think they certainly aided in his escape, reversing the polarity on the ghost shield was _genius_. Watching them walk into the shield was _hilarious_. I sure hope Danny stayed behind long enough to see it.

Back to Danny, I guess. Vlad said he was helping him to the best of his ability. He said that he had let them spend with night in one of his apartments in DC, and that his source within the Guys in White tipped him off to a raid. He blew the apartment up, something that was on the news, of course. Early reports said terrorism, but when the owner of the apartment became known, they hypothesized it was a militant animal rights group. Honestly, we would _still_ be with Vlad, probably, if it were not for that. After the explosion, they started raiding all of his properties. Last night, he came in the guise of Plasmius to give us an update. Mom and dad started freaking out when they saw a ghost in their kitchen and no weapons to repel it. I just told Vlad to change back. There was another little freak out before Vlad gave us the update. Skulker reported to Vlad earlier in the evening, saying that he had spied Danny and Dani leaving what may be the _only_ doctor in the Ghost Zone that still serves the living. I am worried that one or both of them were injured.

He also mentioned that nobody had called from his or her cell phones. That, of course, leads me to think of the worst-case scenarios. Had they lost what he had given them? On the other hand, could the worse have happened? I cannot bear the thought of losing my little brother.

However, I _have_ to think the best. Perhaps they were in Costa Rica or some other fabulous locale. Maybe the escaped to the south of France, a place he fell in love with on our family trip last year. They could have fled to a small hamlet nearby Amity. There are dozens of hamlets surrounding us. Most do not have access to anything more modern than electricity and indoor plumbing, but I think they can get by without television. Of course, Alicia's does not have electricity or plumbing, and they still found Dani.

I look up and stare out the window, this time; I stare at a natural portal that appeared just outside my window. I, for some reason, expected Danny to emerge, but was let down when the pudgy form of the Box Ghost slinked out. My hopes rose slightly when he headed straight for me.

"Jazz Fenton," he said in a clichéd ghost voice, "I have come to relay information to you!"

"Drop the stupid voice and tell me," I said, sounding more forceful than I usually was.

He floated backward a few inches, a glimmer of fear in his voice, "Youngblood told me that I should tell you that both of them are well and sleeping at the base of the Laurentian Mountains in a small cabin," he paused before adding, "Ma'am."

I dismissed him with a quick, small, "Thanks," and a wave of my hand as I looked back at my diary.

The Guys in White are more or less clandestine, so no place is safe, but _Canada_ is unexpected. Danny had some bad memories in Canada, namely the whole Whitehorse incident.

What is a woman to do, diary?

While you figure it out, I am going to go eat something. I skipped dinner to write this.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Back to the Phantoms<strong>

**Do not expect an explanation of the Whitehorse incident. I want to leave that up to your imagination.**

**Please remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is the fourth installment of "Not Going to Get Us". I am going in a slightly different direction than I had originally planned. I now no longer have an outline to go by. Be afraid. Be **_**very**_** afraid.**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone! If I forgot to reply to you, please PM me a face palm.**

* * *

><p>It has been three fucking months since they forced us out of our homes. We had a good run at the cabin, but some locals caught us and called the <em>Dudley Do-Rights<em>. Fortunately, we had renewed our food stores.

We escaped back to the States, with the black bag that held venison jerky and a few MREs that we had been avoiding. The weather was turning cold, so each time we landed Danny would start a sizable fire at our campsite. I hate him doing everything, but I feel constantly fatigued. Earlier, I could not keep my ghost form and transformed in midair. That was frightening. Danny, fortunately, caught me almost immediately. He carried me to here, nearly one hundred miles, I think. I fell asleep before he had even started the fire.

It was midmorning before I awoke. Danny was grabbing more firewood, shooting branches and chopping them into sizable pieces with ecto-blasts. He dropped the wood near the edge of the small clearing and tended to the fire. Someone as young as we are should not have worry lines like those that he does. He seems to have aged a decade a month. A few more seconds of silence permeated the air before Danny spoke.

"I'm going to go hunting for something fresh to eat," he said tiredly as he stood. He walked toward me and bent down, "Don't ever do that again." He hugged me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead as he stood back up and walked into the barren tree line.

I was foolish to push myself. Alicia, when I told her, told me to listen to my body. I should have listened to her. I inched closer to the fire and removed my gloves before placing my hands closer to the flame. Once I felt warm enough, I quickly changed clothes, feeling guilty about stealing from a department store in New York. Danny left an I.O.U. and signed it, so I hope they know he is good for it.

Danny had the luxury of not needing maternity clothes. He grabbed them from a thrift shop. Everything he grabbed looked more like a circus tent than clothing. Men's clothing seems to be mostly baggy though and Danny's figure could barely pass a masculine. He had some muscles from years of fighting ghosts, but he had a thin frame that only looked thinner as he grew taller.

I wonder what Eddy would do if he saw me, other than say, "Holy shit, you're pregnant," of course. Would he yell at me for being a freak? Would he shelter me? Would he go buy me raspberry ice cream and pickles?

Oh, how I want that deliciously disgusting combination right now.

Danny came back with some venison steaks in his hands. He was always thoughtful enough to butcher the animal away from me. Occasionally, you could hear bears and other carnivores attacking the remains of the animal. Sometimes, the beasts would come near us, but dispatched with ease with one of Danny's ghostly wails.

Danny grabbed a spit from the back, yet another item we had "borrowed" from a store. They were seventy percent off, at least. Still stealing, but it helps me sleep easier at night. Danny smiled tiredly as he skewered the meat on the thin metal spears. "Danny, did you sleep last night?"

He shook his head as he placed the food above the flames, "I was too worried about you," he said, his eyes drooping.

I could not help but sigh, "Get some sleep, I'll tend to the food and wake you up when it is done."

He mumbled what sounded like an "Okay," before throwing himself onto his sleeping bag. Less than a minute later, I heard his steady breaths and, soon after that, a cacophony of snoring.

I left the meat alone while I went and… powdered my nose. As I finished, I heard a growling behind me. I slowly turned and saw yellow eyes surrounded by pepper-gray fur. Four other sets of eyes accompanied them. I hope like hell I can transform. I felt inside for the icy cold ghost core, but found something that was cool at best. I tried to force a transformation and failed. I grabbed a stick that may have been an inch in diameter. I am so boned.

"Danny! Help," I shouted in the direction of the grey smoke, the fear very evident in my voice. The wolves started closing in and I readied my makeshift weapon. The largest wolf jumped at me, fortunately, I was able to push my core hard enough to become intangible as most of the wolves passed right through me and into a large tree.

I became tangible, as the last wolf had leapt at me. I instantly felt teeth bite into my shoulder as sharp claws scraped against my arms, which I had placed over my stomach. The world went quiet as fear tainted blood throbbed in my ears. I tried to go intangible again, but succeeded only in completely tiring myself, my ghost core felt like a puddle of water surrounding a singular ice crystal.

Danny came soaring through the forest before the other wolves regrouped, punching the wolf on top of me into the others. They turned their attention toward him as he drew in a deep breath and screamed until the tree behind them splintered and fell in the direction they had fled. He picked me up and opened the Infi-map, "It looks like we'll have to go to the doctor a bit early," he said as I drifted into unconsciousness, "I'm not losing you or my future niece or nephew."

* * *

><p><strong>For my younger readers, "Dudley Do-Right" was a Canadian mountie from the "Rocky and Bullwinkle Show". I refuse to acknowledge the existence of the movie starring Brendan Fraser. Give me back my childhood, Hollywood!<strong>

**I decided to do Dani's POV this time. I honestly feel less comfortable writing her, but I hope you felt it was satisfactory. Her craving was stolen from my friend, who has, in the past, said that she will call me in the middle of the night and ask for that when she becomes pregnant. I figure I still have at least a few years to escape to another state so that she'll have to force someone else to buy those two items and be subject to strange stares from the cashier.  
><strong>

**Yeah, so…**

**Remember to review and tune in next time for Gossip Girls. **_*hint hint*_


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to do Dash's point of view, this time. I reworked this a few times and I am still not happy with how it turned out, Dash that is. I think I got Paulina and her satellite down, though.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Paulina shouted as she stared at the screen of her pristine iPhone, "According to Celebrity News for Popular Girls, 'a source within the government has confirmed the missing Danny and Dani Fenton are the Phantoms'!"<p>

I merely scoffed, "As if that weakling Fenton could be a superhero." I grabbed my books for Geometry.

Starr spoke up, a rare occurrence unless Paulina asked her opinion on something.

"That would explain why you became obsessed with Danny, Paulina!"

Paulina was positively beaming, "Oh my god," she grabbed her yearbook from last year, which she kept in her locker for reasons unknown to all but her, "How did I not realize sooner! They have identical signatures," she opened her purse and grabbed a small notebook that had 'Danny Phantom' scrawled across the cover and held it next to Fenton's own.

I had never noticed it, not that I had ever cared, but they both have nearly identical signatures. Danny's F even looked like his P. I still refused to believe it. I have seen Phantom fight. I know he could kick my ass if he wanted to. Fenton was like an Anti-Phantom, a cowardly weakling.

Then again, I could have sworn that once or twice while beating him to a pulp I saw his eyes flash green. What did Paulina just ask me?

"Dash, do you think my new lip-gloss will impress Danny?" I mentally rolled my eyes as I nodded.

Her lip-gloss was the same one she has been buying for years. Only the tube is new, airhead. I let out a sigh and walked away from the group, ignoring Paulina's pleas and questions about her ensemble. I decided to skip the rest of today. Perhaps I will stop by the Fenton place or try to find Sam and that techno-geek and see if I can get some confirmation.

I slip into my house first, careful to avoid Sylvia, the housekeeper, seeing me, lest she tell my parents that I skipped school. I go upstairs and discard my current clothing to look more like an adult. I find that a simple change in clothing can help one avoid a truancy officer and pissed off parents. I put on a nice pair of jeans and a button down blue shirt, topping it off, so to speak, with dress shoes. I switch to my glasses after removing my lenses and look in the mirror, "Yeah," I whisper to myself, "I look like someone from IT."

I slip out of the house when Sylvia goes out back for her smoke break and head off toward Main Street and the Nasty Burger, a perfect place to think in peace while getting some lunch around this time of day. I grabbed a couple of singles with cheese, fries and a large coke and make for a booth in the corner.

The topic for today's thoughts is none other than Danny and Danny.

I find it odd that nobody has noticed any similarities between the two. When you think about it though, they share more than a signature. Their hair is the same, save the color. They share the same face, only Fenton's does not exude an aura of confidence. They are the same height and build. Even when Fenton started getting some muscle on him, Phantom began to seem more muscular. Could Fenton have really been hiding that from everyone in town?

He only talks with Sam and that techno-geek, unless addressed directly by someone else. He even stopped talking when I beat the hell out of him. I had always assumed I never saw bruises because he used makeup or something, but is it because…

Wait, does this mean Fenton is dead? Have I been beating a ghost to a pulp? No, it could not be that. He bleeds and ghosts do not bleed, I think. The ghost hunters that flock to this town, not to mention his parents, would have attacked him. I think his parents, crazy as they are, would have noticed if their son had died.

This is making my head hurt. I toss my garbage into the trashcan, saying to myself, "Two points!" I am going to head to Sam's, only because I know where she lives. I hope that she can explain this to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so next we go to... I have no clue.<strong>

**You know, if you read this aloud to someone, it would get confusing. Since Dani and Danny sound the same, people would just say, "Who?" Just an obvious observation I made.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote two chapter fives. I posted the previous one, which I had great difficulty getting to sound in character. This was my backup chapter five. It is now chapter six… but you probably knew that.**

* * *

><p>I am going to be completely honest: I am fucking panicking.<p>

I can feel Dani's life slipping away, my ghost core feels as though sound waves are bombarding it. I suppose that is wha-

No, not even going to think that word.

The Infi-map did not take me to the doctor's office, but I could feel it nearby. I do not know how I can do that.

I burst through the doors of the office and started to yell, but saw the nurse and doctor standing next to a glowing gurney. I gently put her down on it and the duo started their work. The nurse motioned for me to sit while they try to help her.

I do not know how long I have been waiting. I had left only to go to the restroom and get food and drink, something not found in the Ghost Zone. I knew that, in the human world, it was night.

The clinic had few visitors. Only one, to tell the truth. Technus had been in and out constantly, coming in to drop off a medical device with a spectral aura, then leaving with new equipment to build.

Finally, the nurse came out to speak with me, "We need blood, Phantom. Due to Halfa Physiology, only type O negative blood and type Zeta three ectoplasm in a 3:1 ratio will help her." She suddenly appeared next to me, long, sharp canines caught the light before I felt them pierce my skin.

I never guessed a ghost could also be a vampire. I tore myself away from her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She sighed, her fangs receding with soft click, "There is a taste difference when it comes to ectoplasm and blood. You have Zeta 3 ectoplasm; now switch back to your human form so I can test your blood."

I backed away, "I have AB positive," I said quickly. She started to say something, but I cut across her, "My Mom has it, though."

"Then go get her," I heard as I was flying out of the clinic, grabbing the Infi-map and thinking of Mom.

The portal opened and I found myself on the roof of Fenton Works. I phased down, heading to the lab, where I knew my mom would be.

I materialized right in front of her; she immediately put her finger in front of her pursed lips and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen.

"The GIW have bugged the entire house."

I nodded.

_Great…_

* * *

><p><strong>It is a bit on the short side. Think of this as Chapter 6 A. The second part will be coming up as soon as I can get to it.<strong>

**sapphireswimming pointed out that I had been doing updates about every other day. I had some personal issues pop up recently. It is all good, I think. I am still waiting for the test results from the doctor. May have another test on Oct. 24th, depending upon how the test went.**

**Anyway, look forward to chapter 7, aka, 6B. I will get it to you as soon as possible.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a heads up, this may be my last chapter until December. I am participating in NaNoWriMo this year and constructing character profiles and what not. I am not abandoning it, it is just going on hiatus for a few weeks.**

**So, enjoy the chapter and review. If I get enough reviews, I may add another chapter before then.**

* * *

><p>I nodded in irritation as Danny mouthed, "Bugged?"<p>

Did he think I wrote down something wrong? Honestly, sometimes I wonder if he is my son.

His eyes are wandering around the barren lab, finally stopping at the portal. He turns back to me, eyes wide as he points his thumb over his shoulder, "What the hell?" He sighs and then yells, "Fuck this, no time." He pulls a piece of ghostly parchment from his pocket and grabs me, flying into the sky and into a natural ghost portal hovering above the high school. Meanwhile, my ears are still ringing from hearing him use an obscenity. He is going to be grounded.

Wait a moment, is this a doctor's office? Is that a vampire ghost nurse?

"Finally, the transfusion only works with both A and B antigens. It is better if it comes from a family member blah blah blah. Come with me," the nurse said, beckoning Danny and me through the doors leading to the exam rooms. We stopped so she could grab two needles and continued to a room at the end of the hall. I nearly slipped in the blood as I entered.

"Dani," I rushed over to my 'niece's' unconscious form. Danny looked worriedly, but was already prone on a table, a needle in his arm. The nurse motioned me to a table where I laid down, allowing the ghost to insert the 17 gauge needle into my arm. "Daniel, what happened?"

In my periphery, I saw him raise his head, his snow-white hair appearing just above Dani's heavily bandaged torso, "She got attacked by wolves while I was sleeping. I jumped up as soon as I heard her and ran them off."

"You did a good thing, Danny. Whatever happens is not your fault," I told him. It was not much longer until I felt faint.

"Too much blood," I said in an almost whisper. The nurse pulled the needle and applied pressure.

"Sorry, forgot you were there," she said, with complete honesty, which, of course, did not make me feel better. I slowly sat up and an MRE was shoved at me.

"Eat, we need more blood."

This is not going to be fun.

Several hours and a nap later, I awoke to thrashing. I shot up and looked at Dani, "She's having a seizure!"

The doctor rushed in right as she went limp, "A seizure is bad."

"Why?" The doctor turned toward me.

"It is a sign that her body is rejecting the ectoplasm," he explained as he began to take her vitals.

Danny, without looking away from Dani, asked, "How bad is that?"

The doctor sighed as he injected something into her arm, "Dani, the baby or both of them could die."

She is pregnant. So, very bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short one, I know. Remember, reviews = a new chapter sooner.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I got enough reviews for me to say, "Why not?" to a new chapter. Big thanks to sapphireswimming and VampireFrootloopsRule for their reviews. You should thank them too; they are the ones that wrote them!**

**This will most definitely be the last chapter until December. I have a sleep study and neurologist appointment tomorrow, a follow up for the sleep study and a dentist appointment (I am so overdue .) some other time this week and two business meetings mid-week. Then it is nothing but NaNoWriMo… hopefully.**

**Just to remind you, I own nothing save the plot and the nurse. I do not own the characters or the show, nor do I own Doctor Mason Andrews, who was a real person that died a few years ago and Miss Nussbaum, who was a homebound teacher I had in tenth grade who took part of the meaning of her name to heart. She was nuts, in a good way.**

**Now, without further ado, here is chapter eight of "Not Going to Get Us".**

I have been a nervous wreck for the past few months. I have actually been biting my nails until they are a bloody mess. My parents have hired a private tutor so I will not have to answer questions once everyone at school learns that Danny was Phantom all along. I quite honestly still have not gotten used to my parents being so nice and understanding.

"Samantha," came the voice of Miss Nussbaum from the dining room, "I have the results from your book report here, would you like me to leave it on the table or tell you?"

My throat was suddenly dry as I saw Dash turn onto my street, "Tell," was all I could manage to articulate.

"Okay," I heard the tearing of the paper envelope it was sealed in, "Oooooh…" Well, I knew it was good; she only made that noise when it was something she liked, "112 points out of 100!"

She smiled at me and I waved as she left. I checked outside and saw I had just enough time to get water before Dash was at the door. I heard the soft knock at the door just after I downed the water, "I got it bubbeh!"

Her reply drifted from the bowling alley below, "Alright, bubeleh!" Before I opened the door, I heard her yell, "Whoohoo!"

"Uh… Sam, hey… Can we talk?" He rubbed the back of his neck slowly, looking down as he talked.

"What, you can't even look me in the eyes since you became a pompous twit?"

He was silent for a moment, "No, when I look in your face I see your nipples…"

I looked down and blushed; I had not realized it was that cold. I grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and slid it on, "There, problem gone. Now, what do you want?"

He looked back up at me, "The news is out at school. Does this mean that Danny is dead?"

I could not help but laugh, "No, Danny is not dead. Why?"

"It's just that… He never seems to get bruises and… stuff."

I sigh as he goes quiet, "Danny is quite handy with makeup, Dash. He has been since seventh grade. What other stuff?"

He spilled the beans on all of his observations. I was honestly surprised that he noticed that much. He was only a revelation or two from having all the proof he needed. I stuck my head out the door and looked for anyone that might notice; only eyeing Mrs. Beaumont, who was blind as bat.

"Get in, Dash. I'm sure you remember the house rules," I told him. He immediately began taking off his shoes and hung his coat on the rack.

"So, how can Danny be both dead and alive at the same time, Sam," Dash asked from the kitchen, grabbing a can of root beer and sitting down in the pure white love seat. He even has the same routine from when we were kids.

"Danny's parents built something called a Ghost Portal when we were in freshman year," I told him as he popped the top of his soda, "It didn't work, but Danny went inside and, due to his scatterbrained parents, turned on the switch which was inside the machine." I opened my phone and went through the pictures, finding the one from that day that showed the dormant machine, "If you look between Danny's and Tucker's heads, you'll see the ON/OFF button."

"That still doesn't quite explain the 'how,'" Dash said. He really is smarter than he lets on.

"From what his parents have told me, ectoplasm interacted with his DNA and allowed him to change between being living and dead. They gave me the dumbed down version of their theory, so I don't exactly know the specifics. Danny says he can feel something cold in his chest, something that his foreign and familiar at the same time."

Dash was even less religious than I was, so I was surprised when he asked, "Is it his soul?"

I stared at him and shrugged, "No clue."

"Has he contacted you?"

"No, Dash. I wish he would, but it isn't safe. The Guys in White raided the house and," I walked over to a crystal dove on the mantle, "BUGGED THE HOUSE!" I would like to think I scared the eavesdroppers quite a bit.

Dash was rubbing his ears when I turned back, "Alright," he took a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I'll just leave you in peace, Sam-Sam." I groaned at the use of my preschool nickname.

"Thanks, Dichelle," I told him with a sly grin as he shoved the piece of paper into my hands.

"Oh, ha ha," He said as he walked out the door. I opened the paper.

"_Sam,_

_If you need anything, call me._

_Dashiell_"

I smiled warmly at the paper thinking, "_After years of bitterness and name-calling, you still care. Thanks, Dash._"

**Bwahaha! I left the cliffhanger hang! I have seen a couple of fics where Dash and Sam were friends as kids. I fully support this, as the Mansons and Baxters are probably in the same social circle and, as a result, their kids would have been together for a while. They most likely would have been friends until Sam developed her own, rebellious personality.**

**As previously stated, when I was in 10th grade I had a homebound education teacher. I fell down the stairs and, instinctively, put my hands out to break my fall. I had a bilateral scaphoid fracture and was in casts for a few months. Miss Nussbaum, because I could not open a book, read "All Quiet on the Western Front" to me, which was pointless as everything said to me goes in one ear and out the other. It was so hilarious to see her read, because she would pause at interesting points and go, "Ooooh…" and then ask a question. I am sure she had a background with younger children.**

**The idea for "Dichelle" came from when I was in 8th grade, when one of my friends took French and started calling my fried Michael, Michel, which greatly irritated him. So… you know, we called him that, despite him being the biggest and strongest guy in the school.**

**I now bid you adieu until December, unless I finish my entire book before that. I average about 4,000 words a day, so, we will see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, NaNoWriMo didn't go as planned. I dislocated my shoulder. Twice in less than twelve hours, actually. It sucked, I could only type on my phone, which is slow. Then I got sick. Which also sucked. Additionally, I've just been forgetting to update... sorry about that.**

**Enjoy this short chapter and the next one, which is about the same length. I'm working on a longer one, so don't get too comfortable with the short ones.**

* * *

><p>We were forced out of the room hours ago. The doctor and nurse occasionally showed themselves, never talking, always in a hurry. Mom fell asleep about thirty minutes after we were forced out of the room. I allowed a soft chuckle to escape my lips. Who would've thought she could sleep so soundly in the ghost zone?<p>

My sigh was interrupted by the door opening. I snapped my head and saw Technus carrying a somewhat sinister looking device. Without a word, he slipped into the back. An hour later, he left.

That was when they finally came to give us an update. The doctor came in, massaging his temples, "We finally figured out what happened."

Mom and I looked at him expectantly.

"Due to Dani's uniqueness, she bears a striking resemblance to Danny. However, it would appear as though Plasmius, in his attempt to create a stable clone, substituted some of his own DNA. He gave her his own, rare blood type, ww."

Wisconsin whackjob, I thought dryly.

"I'll call Vlad," I turned toward Mom, "Do you want me to take you back to Amity?"

Mom shook her head, "I want to stay with Dani." She was led back to the examination room turned triage center. I followed and bent down to whisper into her ear, "I will keep you both safe, no matter the cost."

Without another word, I pulled out the Infi-map and made haste to the nearest portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Wisconsin whackjob. It's a real blood type, honest!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Butter biscuits!"

The Guys in White have, once again, torn my mansion apart in an fruitless attempt to find a connection between Daniel and Dani. The fools are oblivious to my hidden laboratory, thankfully. There is enough evidence there to not just connect me to them, but to reveal me as a halfa as well.

"Maddie," I shout out.

The image of my love flickered into existence before my eyes, "Yes, honey bear?"

"Did the fools leave more listening devices," I asked as I began putting books and oddments in their proper places.

"My sensors are indicating several new pieces of surveillance equipment. Shall I engage countermeasures?"

I nod and dismiss her. I listen for the distant hum of my signal jammer and then call the maids to put the house back together before heading down to my lab.

"Incoming call, Sweetie pooh."

"Who is it," I asked irritably.

"My address book lists the number as Burner Thirty Three."

Daniel is calling me? He must be desperate, "I'll take it on the lab phone." With a quick nod, she smiled and disappeared before the phone rang, "Hello, little badg-"

"No time, Vlad. Dani needs blood, your blood."

The clone is injured? I let out a sigh, "tell me where I need to be."

"I'm almost there."

The phone cut out before I could respond.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the double update. I also have uploaded a couple of one shots and a prologue for a Ghostwriter POV narrative poem that may or may not be continued.<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies, readers, for failing to update in over a month. I started playing SWTOR and worrying about what to get people for xmas. I'm hoping this double update makes up for it. If not, then I hope you at least enjoy the chapters. Now, here is Chapter Eleven of Not Going to Get Us.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Vlad," I said to Plasmius as I guided him to the doctor's office, "You, obviously, didn't make a true clone of me."<p>

"No, Danielle was made using my Ectoplasmic signature, along with a complete copy of my DNA. She's a chimera."

I don't even have time to ask what that is, but Vlad knew I had no idea what he meant, "It means she has two distinct genetic profiles. It can happen in twins, or rather, a single child."

"Whatever, Vlad," I snapped back, "Dani needs your blood."

"Why would the clone need my blood?"

"Dani," I started irritably, "needs your blood because she was attacked by wolves. Before you even consider refusing, she's pregnant."

Slowly, Vlad digested the information, "My daughter is pregnant?"

I ignored him, in no mood to repeat myself. We arrived at the office and quickly followed me into Dani's room as he took his human form.

"Vlad?"

Shit, I forgot Mom was still here, "No time mom, talk later, save Dani now."

Mom looked at Vlad, who looked rather nervous. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to relish it.

"Mr. Plasmius, if you'd lie down for me," the doctor said as he patted the padded table. Vlad responded with a curt nod and sat down, immediately getting the large gauge needle shoved in his arm. Once the blood began draining from him, Mom went ballistic.

I tuned it out after she said, "You turned our college research into chimera clone of MY SON and your own SICK SELF?" It was a difficult task, until I passed out from loss of ectoplasm.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes feel so heavy. I have a test today in... math?

I am seriously tired, I wish mom would stop yelling-

I just remembered, I'm on the run. Who the hell is yelling? I cautiously open an eye and see a familiar teal hazmat suit within inches of a fitted suit.

"Aunt Maddie? Vlad?"

They both started and looked at me. Slowly, Auntie Maddie smiled and embraced me in a soft, warm hug. Vlad, if you can believe it, let a soft smile appear.

"What happened?" I asked as I became more aware of my surroundings, "Where's Danny?"

Auntie recounted the story that, for some reason, I couldn't recall, yet could feel. "As for Danny," she looked to my right, where Danny was sleeping on a gurney. "He's been sleeping for nearly two days straight. The doctor says he's given more ectoplasm than he would normally deem safe."

"Fortunately, Daniel has exceptional Ectoplasmic Integrity. I daresay, he could've given far much more than I," Vlad said, earning a frightening glare from Auntie Maddie. Vlad stepped back a few inches, "You must be hungry, I'll just..." He pointed at the door before going ghost and flying away at top speed.

"I take it Danny filled you in on who I am?" I asked cautiously.

She smiled warmly, "He didn't have to, Dani. You are my niece, just as he is my son." Her smile faltered, "Vlad, on the other hand, is a demented, egomaniacal, sick monster of man and an overall poor excuse for a human being and/or ghost."

I nodded sleepily, "He is one seriously crazed up froot loop," I yawned before drifting back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus concludes this double update. I'd like to take this moment to ask you to review. For the love [insert preferred deity here], please review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Astounding how quickly we halfas heal. A few months ago, Dani was knocking on Death's door and now she and I are once again on the run. I fear the Guys in White may have already begun to track us in the Ghost Zone. Rumors began to spread around the Ghost Zone of them searching for something specific. I worry that we put the doctor and his nurse in danger, but cannot afford to worry about the dead, only the living.

We are in Maine, for the night. A small, unincorporated town along the border with Canada that has little more than electricity in terms of modern convenience is far from home, but provides comfort. Dani is tiring more quickly these days. I would not say this to her face, but she is getting big. She is seven or eight months into this thing, though. Time flies when you are on the run.

"On the run…"

This is going to have to end soon. The Guys in White do not respect territorial borders. I asked a friend of mine in the Ghost Zone to do me favor so that my nephew could live a normal life, in a real home. Dani is staying in Montreal. I will keep the Guys in White away from her.

I will protect her and her son. I will protect them no matter the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

"Montreal is beautiful isn't it, Danny?" I pluck a flower from a tree and glance over at him. I frown at his pensive look.

"Yeah," he mumbles in reply. With a sigh, I jab him with my finger, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For ignoring me, Danny, what did you think?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, just thinking about how long this could last."

I let a small chuckle escape as I sat down on a park bench, "Danny, this is Canada! The Guys in White cannot legally operate here. Besides, that friend of yours got us asylum. Canada gave us new identities; the Guys in White would not expect Sophia and James Fortier to be Dani and Danny Fenton, orphaned brother and sister from Toronto."

Danny sat beside me, "The Guys in White are not known for their adherence to the law. I would be surprised if they did not have facial recognition software analyzing footage from around the world in an attempt to find us. There are cameras all around us that stream live to the internet."

"You are being paranoid," I tell him, grabbing a bottle of water from the backpack upon my 'brother's' back. He merely shook his head in response. With a sigh, I got up and started walking home; leaving Danny behind as he once again began to ponder something known only to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is one of two versions of chapter fifteen. The other version seemed to drag on for a bit, so I went with this one.**

* * *

><p>It is easier this way. Montreal is little more than a speck of light on the distant horizon. Tomorrow, I find the closest portal to Ghost Zone and spread some rumors around that the Guys in White will no doubt hear. They have to think she died, not just disappeared.<p>

I will just let the word slip to Technus. If you tell him anything almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone will have heard it within a day. First, I have to find his lair. The map refuses to reveal the exact location, merely marking the general area, within the area of Ghost Writer's library. A few minutes of searching the area and nothing important is found. I hear the unmistakable voice of Technus echo through the Ghost Zone, frustration masking the words. I fly toward the sound, as various ghosts run away from it.

I cautiously open the door to his lair, which looks as though it belongs in New York. "Damned device, I will destroy you if you do not yield to the power of Technus, master of all things electronic and blinking!" Well, I know I am in the right place. Take a deep breath, Danny, be ready for the greatest performance of your life.

"Daniel, I daresay this is," an explosion sounded from a room downstairs, "An, obviously, bad time."

Here we go; I will have to tap into my non-super power: tear conjuring. Reaching deep down, I pull out my childhood ability to cry to get whatever I want. I feel the ectoplasm start to run down my face, "I didn't know where to go Technus," I choke out, mentally smiling as the ghost's face begins to soften with concern.

Another explosion rocks the building, "What is it Daniel," he asks with concern. I force myself to imagine the image of Dani's crippled form lying on the ground, surrounded by agents holding ectoguns and the tears flow even more freely.

"They got her, Technus."

A look of horror flashed upon his face, "How could anyone murder a pregnant woman!" Silence fell over the room, save my sobbing and the odd small explosions, no longer big enough to rock the stone building, but more than enough to rattle the windows and various tchotchkes littering the room. After a few minutes, I shake my head.

"How could they…" Technus pulls me into a motherly embrace and gently pats my back. Time to end this; I am getting a little a creeped out. I break out if his grasp and stand up, "I'm going to destroy them," I say in an uncharacteristically deep rumble. I fix a steely stare on Technus, "Thank you, Technus."

Before he can say anything, I am out the door and flying through a portal to Washington D.C.

D.C. is one of the few places my parent's ghost hunting never took us. I always wanted to go see the cherry blossoms and check out the Smithsonian, especially the Air and Space museum. If by some miracle I survive this, I will have to check it out. First, I have to do this. The Guys in White operate out of some building on Constitution, near the Canadian Embassy. It is, no doubt, blindingly white, so it should be easy to find. Yup, it is indeed a blindingly white building. They even have their acronym plastered to the side, in white lettering, of course. How did they remain so clandestine?

I had formulated my plan before I left. It is an exceedingly simple plan.

Assault their headquarters and take as many of them out as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Little kids have the amazing ability to cry if they don't get what they want. I'd like to think we still have it when we grow up, only it lies mostly forgotten.<strong>


	16. Epilogue

"There are some days that you can never forget, no matter how much you want to. My day is April 24, 2012. The day it ended. I remember every moment of that day. Every word and small movement I saw.

I recall being in the hospital, recovering from my C-section. I had been crying tears of joy as I looked at my newly born son sleeping, his little hands resting above his tiny chest. I was drifting off into my own dream world when he started crying. I found myself feeling the need to cry, letting a singular tear of ectoplasm fall down my face. I looked up at the television and saw an emergency press conference from the Guys in White. I denied what I already knew as the pain welled up in my chest.

'Earlier today, the ectoplasmic entity calling itself Danny Phantom, more commonly referred to as 'Inviso-Bill', was eliminated by government agents after a three hour long assault on the GiW headquarters in D.C. Fourteen agents died in the assault. Furthermore, confidential sources have revealed that Dani Phantom, believed to be a relative of Danny Phantom, died during the eight month manhunt.'

The agent continued on unheard as the pain reached a crescendo and my tears fell in a steady stream.

'Danny, you damn fool,' were the only words I spoke that day.'"

"Uncle Danny is the reason you have a normal life, Junior." I look at the teen sitting across from me. He could easily pass as the original.

"My Uncle was the famous Danny Phantom?"

I smile, "The one and only."

He frowned slightly, "Why did he do it?"

I sigh and remove my reading glasses, "Contrary to popular belief, Danny was smart. He knew that playing the part of the martyr was the only way to give you and me a proper life. I knew you would grow up to be just like him, so I named you Daniel James Fenton, junior."

He grinned nervously, "I'm no hero, mom."

I grinned slyly, "Oh, so, this isn't a picture of you on the front page of the Montreal Tribune?"

I held up the paper, pointing at the picture of Danny Phantom's doppelganger beating the crap out of the Box Ghost. He replied with his own grin and a shrug, "It is probably just some Jos Bleau who idolized him growing up."

* * *

><p><strong>It is over. Sad, I know. I'll start working on some new stuff as soon as I find some free time. Hope you enjoyed this fic!<strong>

**Note; Jos Bleau is a Canadian term for "John Doe", just in case you didn't know.  
><strong>


End file.
